<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Even Know You by catzdoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111426">I Don't Even Know You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catzdoe/pseuds/catzdoe'>catzdoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, F/M, Mid-Game, No DLC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catzdoe/pseuds/catzdoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn is an American student studying abroad in London; making friends, drinking, and having the time of her life.  With a stubborn and loud (very American) attitude, she's a budding scientist who has a clear goal in life.  On a walk one day, she wanders into an industrial museum which filled with odd machines and things from the 19th century.<br/>It's when she approaches one of these machines and she's suddenly blinded by a bright light that comes from it does she realize she's no longer where she thinks she is... and is suddenly thrown into the centuries long war between Assassins and Templars.  Face to face with none other than one of the most powerful Grand Master Templars of all time, Crawford Starrick.  But can this intimidating and calculating Grand Master deal with a stubborn American student from the 21st century?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crawford Starrick/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Even Know You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Studying abroad in London was so far turning out to be one of the best experiences Evelyn could ever ask for.</p>
<p>In between classes and studying, it was so easy to go out to a pub or a chippy with her classmates and forget about all of the stress university gave them.  Biology was a tough major and everybody needed a break.  Evelyn also found it entertaining at all the attention she got for simply being American, with her weird accent and weird way of saying things.  She found she was often asked to say "corndog," and she had no idea why.  But being weird or being asked to say things didn't matter to her; what mattered was that she was having the time of her life doing what she wanted, with whoever she wanted, whenever she wanted to.</p>
<p>Evelyn also enjoyed going for walks during the weekday when she didn't have classes; down new streets and into new buildings that she'd never visited before.  There was always something new and fascinating to find.  She found London's, and subsequently England's, history incredibly interesting because of how long and enthralling it was.  America was still such a baby when it came to its history or only 250 years compared to England's several thousand year old history.</p>
<p>Today was one of those days where she found herself wandering down a new street, taking her time to look at new buildings as she took in her new surroundings.  Wearing sneakers, denim jeans, and black long-sleeved floral blouse, she stepped over and around the puddles that made their homes in the dips and cracks of the stone sidewalk.  She had her essentials in a small and dark brown leather backpack and her hair was put up in a casual bun.</p>
<p>A sign signaling the appearance of a museum a couple of meters from where she was caught her eye and Evelyn looked in the direction the arrow was pointing.  "19th Century Odd Machinery Museum" was the name of the exhibition and admission, most temptingly, was fear.  The American took a moment to stop in front of the entrance, lazily gazing in as she went through her options in her head.  Admission was free, and she was only 10 minutes from her university dorm... so even if she didn't like what she saw, she could leave and continue to galavant while still having time to be home in time for dinner.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why not.</em>
</p>
<p>She pivoted on the heel of her sneaker and walked right in.  After scribbling her name and the date in a little sign-in book, Evelyn gazed around one of the first big rooms in the museum.  It was quiet enough to hear her footsteps echo in the halls as she walked and there were only three other people in there.  One of them was a staff member sweeping the floors, earphones in, and the other was a bored-looking couple who were paying more attention to each other than their surroundings.</p>
<p><em>Odd Machinery</em> hit the nail on the head as she read the various descriptions for the exhibits, including a <em>ventilating top hat</em>, <em>corset with expandable bust</em>, and <em>reversible trousers</em>.  A couple of them would illicit an amused giggle from her.  As she continued, she viewed plans for inventions that never took off or for concepts that were simply inconceivable with the technology of that time.  There was a smaller second floor of exhibits, and up there, Evelyn was alone.  She didn't pay it much mind as she looked at some of the larger machines and inventions.</p>
<p>Evelyn stopped in front of a particularly interesting, and at the very least funny, invention.  It had a large panel of buttons and levers, with thick wires running to an arch that had a sizable tesla coil on either side of it.  The entire thing was supported by heavy beans of steel, and it looked like it could take quite a beating.  Rust creeped at the edges of the buttons and at the nails of the odd thing, but it wasn't too worse for wear, considering it was over 200 years old.  Another giggle came from the student as she read the description of this machine; <em>time travel doorway</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Time travel has always been something humans aspired to do.  This time travel doorway aimed to use the intense, high-voltage electricity created by its dual tesla coils to essentially deconstruct and reconstruct the subject.  The inventor, a crazed scientist that soon disappeared after announcing this doorway, claimed that it had worked."</em>
</p>
<p><em>No wonder they thought he was crazy</em>, Evelyn let out a huff of air as she scoffed, amused, at the little story that came with the invention.  Not a cell in her body remotely believed something as crazy and futuristic as successful time travel.  But, she still enjoyed this exhibit anyway, and was just about to turn the other direction when she suddenly heard a metallic clank behind her.</p>
<p>The student stood dead still at the noise.  Her mind was racing with incoherent thoughts before she finally was able to form a sentence in her head.  <em>It was probably my imagination</em>.  Just as she thought that, there was another click, which made her swivel on her heels towards the thing the sounds were coming from.</p>
<p>None other than the doorway.  The <em>time travel doorway</em>.  </p>
<p>Evelyn watched it intently for a few seconds, eyes almost narrowing at it.  She nearly jumped out of her skin when it suddenly rumbled, sending a fine layer of dust as a puff of air came out of an antiquated vent and some old motor began spinning within it.  Evelyn looked to her right, then her left; wondering if it was just some sort of demonstration, but... there were no staff around.  There was nothing indicating anything of the sort.  The student couldn't bring herself to run or look away as the motor became louder and the clanking and clicking became even more frequent and hurried.  Evelyn's eyes widened, her body frozen with fear, as she began to hear and see the plasma white crackles of electricity arcing from the tesla coils on it.  Small lightbulbs lining the inside of the machine began to glow, emanating heat and bright yellow light as the power of this thing only increased.  What was happening... and how was this happening?!</p>
<p>Soon, the glow of the machine became all too bright for Evelyn and she had to shield her eyes with her arm to protect her eyes.  Being so close to this bright thing was disorienting, giving her an incredible headache as the heat, sound, and hot air enveloped her and made her fall to the ground.  Those were the only things that existed around her for a good couple of seconds, and Evelyn wondered if she had suddenly been caught in a blaze caused by this old, odd machine.</p>
<p>And then just as quickly as this had all happened, it disappeared.  The hot air went away and was replaced by a cool breeze that smelt of rain and smoke.  Her eyes were blurry from the brightness of what she had seen and it took a couple minutes for her vision to adjust to her surroundings.  The sound had left a slight ringing in her ears that went away as her eyes adjusted.  When she was able to see her surroundings clearly, she found herself thrown on the ground in front of the doorway, only now it was broken and burned.  Smoke came from the tesla coils and the metal lining the control panel was warped.</p>
<p>It was when she looked at the control panel did she realize... someone was standing beside it.  A redhead, wearing a sharp black leather dress with a tall collar that came up to her jawline and what could only be described as a little tophat and feather pinned to her hair.  Wearing knee high laced boots, the woman looked down at Evelyn with disdain.</p>
<p>"It seems the experiment worked, but this woman it summoned..."  The woman thought for a moment at her next words, her voice patronizing and sharp.  "Seems quite pathetic and weak."</p>
<p>"If she truly travelled through time itself, anyone would be disheveled from such a journey," replied a deep and fruity male voice from behind Evelyn.</p>
<p>Evelyn craned her head to look at the source of the voice and found herself being looked down at by another person; this time a man.  The energy from him and the woman were entirely different... it was clear that <em>he</em> held the authority.  He held his hands behind his back as he observed her, the pendant of a red and gold cross hanging and swaying from his neck.  His black leather outfit was similar to the woman's, but he wore a royal purple tie that added a vivid splash of color to his severe black attire.  Evelyn's eyes, filled with fear and confusion, met the man's piercing grey-blue ones.  He exuded order and control.  He was powerful, and he knew it.</p>
<p>"What is your name?"  Despite not making any threatening or sudden movements, Evelyn was terrified.  When the man leaned down closer to her, she shuffled backwards as quickly as she could until her back hit a brick wall.  She felt trapped despite being in what appeared to be a warehouse and with only two people around her.  Her breathing was labored, cold sweat beaded her forehead, and her heart was pounding out of her chest.  She wouldn't be surprised if the others would be able to hear it.</p>
<p>The man only straightened back up when Evelyn scurried backwards and remained in his spot, hands still behind his back.  He was waiting for an answer but was not too keen on having to wait for one.</p>
<p>"Your name?"  He repeated, his piercing gaze unmoving from the student.</p>
<p>A pathetic squeak came from Evelyn as she swallowed hard, summoning was little courage she had to answer his question.</p>
<p>"Eve...Evelyn..."  She stuttered.</p>
<p>"Evelyn."  The man let her name roll off his tongue.  "It is clear you are afraid and confused at what just occurred.  All I ask of you is that you cooperate with me and not cause trouble.  If you do that, I will ensure your safety and answer any questions you have.  Do you understand?"</p>
<p>She nodded quickly.  She felt like she was going to puke.</p>
<p>"Excellent."  He nodded along with her confirmation.  "Pick yourself up and follow me."</p>
<p>Evelyn watched the man as he turned and walked away, and upon realizing she was going to be left behind, scrambled to her feet and began to follow him.  The other woman remained behind and was tending to the machine.</p>
<p>The man lead Evelyn to a pair of double doors, and upon opening them, a group of burly men dressed in red plaid stood at attention.  But they could not hide their shock and... <em>interest</em> in the woman accompanying their boss.</p>
<p>"This is Evelyn.  Treat her as a personal guest.  If I find that you have disrespected her, you will answer personally to me."  His orders were concise and clear.  The men seemed like they respected him out of fear, and answered to the orders with a <em>yes sir</em>.</p>
<p>The man continued to a horse-drawn carriage, never looking back to check if Evelyn was following him.  She didn't dare stray from the path and was even afraid to observe her surroundings as they walked, but she did.  They seemed to be in a garage of sorts, with large carts and train cars parked in the high-ceiling area.</p>
<p>"Ladies first."</p>
<p>Evelyn's head whipped around as she heard the man speak again, finding him offering his gloved hand in assistance to climb into the carriage.  She took his hand politely and could feel how rough and strong his hand was through the leather.  She climbed in, although somewhat clumsily (as she had never ridden in a carriage of any sort), and the door was closed behind her.  The man climbed in from the other side and knocked on the glass to the front of the carriage, signaling to the driver they were ready to disembark.</p>
<p>As the carriage began to move, making the car itself shake and rumble from traveling over dirt and cobblestone roads, Evelyn could feel the gaze of the man on her, observing her every move.  She looked down at her hands and played with her own fingers.</p>
<p>"Surely you have questions."  The man said after a while.  Evelyn looked up at him to find he was gazed out the tinted glass window, watching their surroundings pass them.  He didn't look at her as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Uh..."  She trailed off for a moment.  "What... what year is it?"</p>
<p>Her voice caught the man's attention, and as Evelyn spoke he looked over at her.  "American.  Interesting." he observed.  "1867."</p>
<p>Evelyn's eyes widened.  As she played with her fingers, she pinched the back of her hand hard and winced a little at the pain.</p>
<p>"Hm."  His eyes looked down at her hands for a moment, then back up at her.  "You are not dreaming.  You are in London in 1867.  It suffices to say I am equally surprised as anyone else that the experiment worked."</p>
<p>"I... I don't even know you."  A hint of braveness came to Evelyn as she said that, looking up at the man.  "Who... who are you?  Why am I here?"</p>
<p>His eyes narrowed a bit at her sudden courage.  "I am Crawford Starrick," he said, "and you will address me from this day forward as sir or master."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>